


The cum-filled tales of Misaki and her Harem

by SubmissiveSuccubus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Brothers, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Filthy, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Gratuitous Smut, Little Brothers, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubmissiveSuccubus/pseuds/SubmissiveSuccubus
Summary: Misaki is your average twenty year old woman. She's a total slut and constantly needs cock and cum inside of her.Luckily for her, she lives in a house filled with hormonal, horny step-brothers and step-fathers and their equally naughty friends and colleagues who all want a piece of her sexy body.And she can't get enough.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	1. Natsu and Fuyu

**Author's Note:**

> Even though none of the characters are related by blood, I don't endorse or support incest in any way shape or form. This is just fantasy that I enjoy writing and I hope you'll enjoy reading it too.   
> Very quickly:   
> Nii-chan/ Onii-chan - Older brother in Japanese  
> Nee-chan/ Onee-chan - Older Sister in Japanese  
> Otou-san - Father in Japanese

Misaki hummed as she walked out of her bathroom, steam following her. A fluffy towel was wrapped around her, the young woman sighing in relief as her hot skin was getting cooled by the air.  She sat down by the mirror and grabbed her comb, brushing through her long, dark purple hair. Her almond brown eyes twinkled as she hummed, the act of straightening out her hair always pleasing to her.   


Once she was finished, she dropped her towel and put on her underwear, grunting in annoyance as her breasts started to complain once she put on her bra. She frowned as she cupped her chest, looking down at them disapprovingly.   
“They got bigger again…” she whined, focusing on her big breasts. Thankfully, her bras weren't so tight that she couldn't manage for a while, but she still wasn't happy at the prospect of buying new underwear again. She looked at the mirror and evaluated herself for a minute.

She was a young, twenty year old woman with dark purple hair that she had recently dyed. Her body was a slight hourglass shape, her breasts and ass were larger and more plump than the average Japanese woman, something she took a lot of pride in. She was athletic and fit, giving her body a lovely tone, with strong thighs, perfect hips and the shadow of abs. Once she was satisfied with looking at her reflection, Misaki got dressed. She shrugged on an oversized black hoodie along with a white mini skirt, not opting for anything fancy. Afterall, it was a weekend and she could simply relax. Misaki exited her room and skipped her way to the kitchen, her stomach growling at the smell of delicious pancakes that were wafting through the air.

“Good morning!” she greeted cheerfully as she made her way into the kitchen, a familiar sight greeting her. 

“Good morning.” her older, twin brothers greeted in unison, both of them giving her identical smiles. 

Natsu and Fuyu. Identical twins, they are two years older than Misaki and her step-brothers. They both had rich, chocolate brown hair that were styled differently. Natsu’s was a bit shaggy and unruly but in an intentional way, which made him look quite handsome, while Fuyu’s was neat, combed into a quiff. Natsu was wearing a hoodie and jeans while Fuyu was wearing a T-shirt and track pants. But even though they had different styles, it was clear that they were identical twins based on everything else. Even their mannerisms were exactly the same. 

“Mmm~” Misaki hummed as she could smell the pancakes even better up close, “That smells amazing!” she walked towards and leaned against the counter, observing 

“Of course it does.” Natsu bragged as he flipped the pancake expertly, “No one can make these as well as your Onii-chan.” that was true. Natsu was an excellent cook. Fuyu and Misaki...not so much. They were usually there for moral support. 

“Misakiii.” Fuyu whined, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tight, “Nii-chan’s hurt. You come in here and the first thing you pay attention to is the food, and not us!”

“I always give you guys attention!” Misaki teased, rolling her eyes, “No need to be jealous.”

“Of course i’m jealous.” Fuyu growled in her ear, “You completely forgot to give us our morning kiss.”

Misaki perked up, reminded that she did indeed forget, before she turned around in Fuyu’s arms. Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, she leaned forward and they kissed. Fuyu hummed in content into her lips, his strong arms running across her back before one of them came up to her face. They broke apart and Fuyu lightly caught her chin, his thumb pressing softly into her lower lip. 

“Open.” was all he said, eyeing her up and down. 

“B-But, it’s so early in the morning-”

“I said. Open.” Fuyu repeated, the dominant tone in his voice reminding her to not talk back. Misaki’s body shivered, always loving when Fuyu spoke to her like that. She obeyed his order, slightly opening her mouth. With a hum of approval, Fuyu leaned down and immediately slid his tongue in. Misaki moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced with each other, Fuyu taking control easily. No matter how many times they did this, Misaki felt like she could never get used to it. The feeling of his hot, wet tongue gliding over every inch of her own made her body tingle with pleasure. Her gasp was swallowed when his hands swiftly made their way under her hoodie, trailing up to cup her breasts. His long fingers squeezed a few times before he found her hardening nipples through the material and started to lightly pinch them. They made out like that for a few more seconds, before Fuyu was suddenly pulled off. 

“Quit hogging, it’s my turn.” Natsu said with a frown, letting go of Fuyu’s shirt, “Go set the table, and you…” he turned to Misaki and didn't even wait before he surged forward and caught her in a bruising kiss. Natsu was always the more passionate of the two, opting to jump straight into things rather than play it out. It was a nice balance between the two and Misaki enjoyed the different dynamics, even if it felt like she got whiplash.

As Natsu sucked on her tongue, he grabbed her hips and lifted her up, placing her on the counter. They continued to make out, the new position allowing Misaki to wrap her legs around him and pull him closer. Natsu growled as he broke the kiss before diving into her neck, kissing the many marks they had left on her last night.

“Fuck-” Misaki gasped out as Natsu latched onto the sensitive part of her neck and started to suck, making her toes curl at his unrelenting assault. Her body shivered as his hands trailed up her legs, over her thighs and then to her backside, his strong hands grabbing her butt. He groped her meaty flesh, his growing excitement evident as it was starting to push between her legs. 

“Alright, come on. Let’s eat!” Fuyu called them from the dining room, “Before the food gets cold.”

They separated from each other, Natsu admiring the new hickey he put on Misaki’s skin before he tightened his grip on her ass and hoisted her up, carrying her. Misaki giggled as she was taken to the dining table before gently lowered onto her seat, Natsu kissing her forehead once he set her down. 

“Thank you for the food!” the three of them said before they started to eat.

~~~~~

“Hmm…” Natsu said, furrowing his brow as he looked her up and down. 

“What?” Misaki asked, evaluating her own outfit. It seemed perfectly normal so she couldn't fathom why he was making that expression. She had just piled the dishes into the dishwasher and walked back to the dining room to find Natsu and Fuyu staring at her. 

“Nothing, it’s just…” He walked up behind her, suddenly grabbed her skirt and pulled up, exposing her panties.

“Kya!” Misaki squealed, immediately pushing her skirt down and turning around to glare at him, her cheeks blushing, “Onii-chan! What was that for?”

“We need to change your underwear.” Natsu said, his hand on his chin, “Plain white ones are not his type.”

“And what kind of bra are you in?” Fuyu asked from behind her as he grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled up, exposing her chest. 

“Wh- Nii-chan!” She complained again, her face a bright red as they stared at her tits. She was in a dark red padded bra, the material emphasizing her chest a lot more. 

“Fuck- you look so sexy in this Misaki~” Fuyu groaned into her ear, staring at her breasts, “I don’t know if this would be Aki’s taste but make sure you wear this again for us.”

“Agreed.” Natsu said, shamelessly staring too, “But I still prefer it if you wear nothing at all.”

Misaki huffed as she pulled her hoodie back down, trying her best to ignore the growing wetness between her legs. 

“What’s the big idea?” She asked, “Since when have you guys cared about my underwear?”

“It’s an important day today,” Fuyu said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, “Aki’s turning 18 and we need to make sure his present is wrapped perfectly.”

“Though i’m pretty sure you can wear a paper bag and he would still want to fuck you.” Natsu teased, “horny little bastard.”

Misaki bit her lower lip, eyes trailing to the ground to hide the lust that would be seen clearly as she thought about the fourth member of their weird family. 

“Come on.” Natsu grabbed her hand and started dragging her away, “Let’s pick out something sexy for you to wear.”

“He’s going to be sleeping for another hour or two.” Fuyu said as he followed, looking at the clock, “Maybe we can squeeze in a round of fucking if we’re quick.”

“Wh- you!” Misaki squeaked, “You’ll wake him up!”

“I’m sure he wouldn't mind. And besides…” Fuyu grabbed her ass and gave it a tight squeeze as they started walking up the stairs, “We have to start sharing you with him now. We might as well make the most of our alone time before that happens.”

Misaki moaned as she was practically pushed into her room, Natsu locking the door behind them before they pounced on her, her body making a soft landing on her bed. 

Her brothers crawled over her, wasting no time to quickly take her clothes off. 

As she was stripped naked, Misaki took a moment to reflect on how all of this started.

~~~~~

Natsu, Fuyu and Aki. Her three step-brothers. 

When she was around ten years old, Misaki’s mother remarried, several years after her birth father passed away. She fell in love and married a man who had three sons, their mother having left them for another man. 

The two of them fell in love and luckily for them, their children got along very well too.

So at the age of ten, Misaki got two older brothers and one younger brother and was incredibly happy. She loved them so much! All of the loneliness and sadness she felt was quickly replaced by her new family. 

Her older brothers, Natsu and Fuyu were mischievous kids. They would tease her and playfully bully her but at the same time, they were incredibly caring and very protective of her. They would cuddle her when she was feeling down, help her with homework, protect her from other boys who would make fun of her, take care of her when she was sick and overall, they were wonderful big brothers. They constantly wanted to touch her, starved for her attention, not content unless they were hugging and cuddling her which was something Misaki never complained about. She was the only one who could tell the two of them apart instantly and they were the ones who could tell when her mood was off, even when she didn't say anything.

Aki was the youngest. He was two years younger than her, four years younger than his brothers, yet somehow, he was more protective of her than the twins were. When they first started living together, he was always by her side. He would find a way to somehow be hugging her and holding onto her, his fists gripping her hand or his arms wrapped around her waist. He clearly hated it when she gave others more attention than she gave him and he disliked when other boys would hang out with her, always trying his best to ward them off. Since he grew older and also grew taller than her, his intimidation tactics worked a lot better. Not that Misaki minded, she found his behavior cute and her heart swelled at how protective he was. She loved coddling him, giving him attention whenever he demanded it and was clearly spoiling him. He would often get into petty and fun arguments with his brothers over her, each of them demanding her time. 

They were your regular group of step siblings, until they were not. 

Misaki couldn't remember the exact moment where her feelings for her brothers were starting to change into something more. And she guesses it was because it wasn't an immediate revelation but rather, a gradual change. Hugging and cuddling soon became sleeping in each other's beds and snuggling through the night. Kisses on the forehead and cheeks eventually became kisses on the neck and lips. 

Perhaps it was how her brothers were turning into fine, attractive men as they grew older. They grew taller, more muscular, more mature and so much more sexy. Misaki couldn't keep her eyes off the twins when they would play sports, or walk around shirtless in the house. Her heart would beat faster and the heat between her legs would increase as she fantasied about running her hands and tongue all over their fit, sexy bodies. Granted, at the time she only felt this way towards the twins and she found out later, that they were doing it on purpose. 

They were all so horny, and so lustful, they admitted, that they couldn't help but stare at her growing breasts and her thick ass. She grew older, more mature and so voluptuous, the other girls in their life couldn't hold a candle compared to Misaki’s sexiness.  When she was seventeen, there was an unspoken lust between the three of them that no one voiced out but were happy to comply with. Late nights of making out, roaming hands, and the three of them running to their rooms to masturbate after were some of their most fond memories, but eventually, they took that next step. 

Misaki lost her virginity when she turned eighteen. The years of repressed sexual desires the three of them had with each other finally boiled over. She happily invited them to her room that night where Natsu fucked her pussy (they flipped a coin to decide who would go first) and she gave Fuyu a blowjob.

And every since then, they haven't been able to keep their hands off of her. 

Luckily for them, since their parents were constantly traveling they didn't have to worry about being caught. Not that they would suffer massive consequences if they did. Their parents were in fact often pushing Misaki to start dating one of her brothers.

“You’re not blood related.” her mother would say, “So if any of you want to date her, I would be fine with it.”

“Of course.” her step father said, “our boys are good, responsible young men and Misaki is a talented, beautiful young woman. I think you would be good for each other.”

The kids simply laughed it off awkwardly, Misaki trying her best to not moan out loud while her brothers fingered her under the table. 

But the lack of parents gave them a bit more freedom to enjoy each other's company, and boy, did they take advantage of that. 

There wasn't a day that went by where Misaki would not have a cock in her. They were insatiable. Sex multiple times a day became the norm but it often wasn't just sex. 

Natsu and Fuyu were enthusiastic and giant perverts with a whole list of kinks they wanted to try out. Both of them were playfully dominant, enjoying the feeling of toying with their submissive sister. Over the years, Misaki had experienced pleasure and pain unlike anything else. 

She had a separate wardrobe just for the costumes they made her wear during their role-playing sessions,

_ [ “I’m sorry my lords!” Misaki begged, her body trembling underneath her maid costume, “I’m sorry for lying to you about the broken vase. I’ll pay for it, I promise!” _

_ “Oh you’re going to pay for it, alright.” Natsu growled, unbuckling his belt before he pulled it out in one fell swoop, “Naughty maids like you deserve to be punished.” _

_ “B-But i wasn't naughty! It was just an accident! I- ah!” Misaki gasped as Fuyu grabbed a fist-full of her hair and pulled back, making her look at the ceiling. _

_ “Now you’re talking back?” he asked, his voice low and raspy, the tone making her pussy clench in anticipation, “Such a naughty little maid, you need to be put in your place.” _

_ He let her go and pointed to the ground.  _

_ “Get on your knees and present that ass to us. It’s time you learn your lesson.” ] _

Their drawers were filled with sex toys they’ve used to play with her body mercilessly,

_ [ Misaki screamed, her cries muffled by the ball gag as her brothers toyed with her pussy for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was completely naked, her hands tied to the headboard of Natsu’s bed. They were at this for hours now, Misaki tied helplessly to the bed while her body was at the mercy of her brothers. There were two bullet vibrators taped to her nipples, the tiny toys pressed against her hardened nubs making her shiver. Her pussy was fucked, sucked and toyed with so much she had forgotten how many times she had cum. But whatever it was, it clearly wasn't enough for the twins as they were driving her to have another orgasm.  _

_ “Oh yeah, scream for us slut.” Natsu growled as he picked up the pace, shoving the dildo in and out of her pussy. The sound of the toy pounding into her sloppy hole echoed through the room, competing with the sound of the wand vibrator that Fuyu was pressing tortuously on her clit.  _

_ “Look at you.” Fuyu said, sounding proud as he toyed with her swollen clit, “think you can squirt for us this time baby? Squirt all over this bed? Make it so wet with your pussy juices?”  _

_ “Yeah, come on slut.” Natsu growled, pulling the dildo out and throwing it away only to replace it with his fingers, “Why don't you cum again and soak this fucking bed? I’ll push you face down on your own cum while i fuck you from behind, make you smell how fucking sexy your juices are- come on slut- cum for us- cum for us!” _

_ Misaki tossed her head back, her back arching as she came violently. Her body trembled as she squirted, her juices fucked out of her pussy, the streams of liquid gushing out of her while her brothers continued to toy with her, milking her dry.] _

And they’ve fucked in every room of the house.

_ [ One day, when their parents were out of town and Aki had a sleepover in a friends place, the three of them took full advantage of the empty house. They fucked for the entire night, every room and every surface was covered in their juices. They did it by the front door, in the bathrooms, in the kitchen, on the dining table, on the sofas, in their parents bedroom, in Aki’s bedroom, on the balcony and even in the hallways. They didn't even bother putting clothes back on, opting to stay naked throughout the whole night, even when they took breaks. But even while they rested, Misaki wasn't allowed to. While the boys' cocks recharged, their hands were always on her. Either her tits were being fondled, there were fingers in her pussy or a new red mark on her ass.  _

_ By the time the sun rose was when they called it quits. The three of them collapsed on Misaki’s bed, the girl filled and covered with cum while they passed out.  _

_ It was one of Misaki’s fondest memories] _

As as the years went by, it wasn't just sex for them. They were truly in love. Misaki could always go to them whenever she had problems or if she just wanted some company and vice versa. They truly cared for each other and loved their relationship.

But now, things were going to change.

And that was because of Aki.

~~~~~

Aki, the youngest of the bunch, had turned 18 and the twins thought it was about time he had a chance with Misaki. 

“What do you mean?” she asked her brothers when they mentioned it. It was a few weeks ago when they were deciding what to get him for a gift. 

“Don’t act all innocent,” Fuyu had teased, “We’ve seen the way the two of you act with each other.”

Misaki blushed, her heart pounding. It’s true, she did notice the way Aki’s eyes would linger on her, his pupils slightly dilated as he would stare - not very subtly - at her ass or her tits. He was always very cuddly with her, but nowadays he would stuff his face between her boobs when they cuddled and would ‘accidentally’ grab her ass instead of her hips when they hugged. Misaki would let it go, too shy to admit that she liked it, and simply left it as is. 

But her leniency was what made him a bit more bold, an outcome she was more than happy with. 

When he would hug her from the back he’d often grope her breasts. His last birthday, he asked her for a kiss which led to a ten minute make out session and his hand roaming her body delicately. Misaki had walked in on him in the shower once, stuttering an apology before she ran out but not before she got a look at his impressive cock. He stormed after her and demanded revenge which led to her flashing her bare tits at him for a few seconds. 

And if she fingered herself while she spied on Aki jerking his cock and moaning out her name a few minutes later...well no one had to know. 

Not to mention, she had seen that look in his eyes enough times to recognize it immediately. It was the same bubbling lust, the repressed need for sex that her older brothers had before they became a thing. 

“Have you two fucked yet?” Natsu asked, leaning into her side. The three of them were on her bed as they browsed through websites, trying to figure out what gift to give him.

“Wh-no!” Misaki squealed. 

“Then that’s probably the best gift we can give him!” Fuyu said, leaning into her other side, “He’s turning into an adult and what better gift can we give him other than this grade A pussy?” as he said that, he cupped her womanhood, squeezing her growing wetness. 

“O-Oniichan!” Misaki moaned out as he slowly started to stroke her pussy through her jeans, “That’s so lewd!”

“You know what else is lewd?” Natsu asked as his hands trailed to her chest, taking one breast into his hand as he started to grope her, “I saw his internet history. Want to know what kind of porn he’s looking at?”

“W-What?”

“Step sister porn.” Natsu replied which made Misaki groan, “So many videos of a guy fucking his hot step sister- he didn't even try to hide it. It’s like he wanted you to find out.” he leaned forward and kissed her neck, sucking the skin harshly into his mouth. Her toes curled at the feeling, no doubt a hickey was going to be left behind. 

“And you know what else he was looking at?” Fuyu asked, popping open the buttons of her jeans, “BDSM and man-on-woman domination. Seems like our baby brother has a big domination kink going on.”

“I knew we were related.” Natsu joked as his hands trailed under Misaki’s shirt and up to her chest, “do you like the sound of that baby? Want your little brother to dominate you?”

Misaki bit her lip and nodded, eyebrows furrowed as Fuyu made contact with her pussy.

“Fuck- she’s dripping wet!” her brother remarked, easily sliding a finger inside of her, “What a slut. Our two cocks are not enough to satisfy your slutty body?”

“I-it’s not like that- ah!” Misaki moaned as Natsu pushed her shirt and bra up, exposing her chest. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly. 

“We know, baby.” Fuyu consoled, kissing her cheek, “You just have a lot of love to give.”

“And it’s probably for the best.” Natsu said once his mouth left her nipple only to be replaced by his fingers, “Now we can stop sneaking around and we can all fuck you whenever we want.”

“Not like our sneaking around did anything.”

“True.”

“Wh- ah! - What do you mean?”

“Aki has seen us fucking before.”

“What?!” Misaki yelped, that information new to her. 

“You didn't know?” the boys asked, stopping their movements, “He’s spied on us quite a few times.”

“Wh- he- What??! When?!”

Fuyu furrowed his brow as he tried to recall, “I think the first time I noticed him was around...a year ago?”

Natsu nodded, “And the last time was yesterday.”

“Yesterday?!” Misaki yelled, “How? It was 3 in the morning!”

“Sure but your door was open a crack and that gave him enough room to spy on us pounding your pussy.” Fuyu said, patting said pussy. 

“Why didn't you guys say anything?!”

“We thought you knew!” Fuyu defended, “But I have to admit, i’m flattered. Were you so focused on us that you completely missed your little brother spying?”

“Wh-Why didn't he say anything??”

“Probably because he was having fun jerking off to the view.” Natsu said chuckling as he lightly slapped her tits, “Little pervert was probably fantasizing it was him who was fucking you.”

Misaki groaned and tossed her head back from the disbelief and the pleasure as the twins got back to playing with her body. 

She felt so humiliated knowing that Aki had watched her get fucked by her older brothers. But a part of her couldn't help but admit it was kind of hot.

The fact that he didn't say anything about it proved that he didn't really have a problem with what they were doing which set her heart at ease. 

~~~~~

“Ugh- fuck! Yes- yes- yes-”

“Not that i don't love hearing you scream baby,” Fuyu said, pausing his thrusting to stick a finger into Misaki’s mouth, “But i think you might wake him up.”

Misaki moaned around his finger, sucking down hard as Fuyu continued the pace, his cock thrusting in and out of her pussy. The two of them were on her bed, Misaki being fucked doggy style while Natsu was rummaging through her wardrobe. 

“What about this one?” he asked, holding up a pair of lace pink panties.

“That’s good.” Fuyu said, “he lies the cute stuff more than the- ah fuck - the sexy ones.”

“Desh a mashing bwa.” Misaki gurgled, trying to speak with Fuyu’s finger in her mouth. 

“What was that?” Fuyu asked, taking his finger out.

Misaki gulped for a few seconds before she repeated, “T-There’s a matching b-bra.”

“Oh perfect.” Natsu said, his attention going back to rummaging through her clothes while his siblings fucked behind him. He already had his way with her before Fuyu so he was on outfit duty. As he searched for the bra, Misaki was pushed down to her shoulders, her face pressed into the mattress as Fuyu picked up the pace. He leaned over her and started to finger her clit, making her squeal as her orgasm quickly washed over her. Her pussy gushed more love juices as she came, her body trembling as Fuyu’s cock continued to plunge into her. After a few seconds, he pulled out and started jacking off, the movements made much easier because of his cock drenched in her pussy juices. 

Misaki knew what she was supposed to do. She pushed herself up on her shaky hands and turned herself around, her mouth open and ready to catch his seed. 

“Such a good girl~” Fuyu growled as he placed her cock on her waiting tongue, his hand never letting up, “Didn't even have to tell you what to do! Here’s your reward baby- fuck- fuck!” Fuyu tossed his head back as he came, ropes of cum shooting out of his cock which Misaki swallowed happily. She took his cock head into her mouth, sucking the bulbous tip and milking it dry. 

She only stopped when there was a sharp slap on her ass. She let go of Fuyu’s cock and pouted at Natsu, her brother standing beside the bed with her outfit in hand. 

“Cock slut.” He teased, giving her ass another slap, “You can suck all the cock you want once you seduce Aki. Now come on, he’ll be up soon.”

~~~~~


	2. Aki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Aki's birthday and Misaki is ready to give him a present he's been wanting his whole life~

“Happy Birthday, Aki!” The three siblings cheered as the youngest one walked into the room. 

“Wh-huh?” Aki said, still half asleep, his brain not catching up to reality. His black, almost shoulder length hair was a mess, sticking out in various directions, his oversized T-shirt and shorts unflattering to his handsome looks and he was squinting his eyes, clearly not ready to open them. But even though he looks ridiculous, Misaki found him adorable. 

His older brothers ruffled his hair and patted him on the back, giving him their congratulations for turning eighteen. Once it was over, Misaki smiled brightly as Aki trudged towards her, giving her a hug as he did every morning. He was always a cuddly boy but while his habits of hugging everyone died a long time ago, it never did with her. 

“Happy Birthday, Aki.” Misaki said, smiling into his shoulder. Aki was very comfortable to cuddle with, as were Natsu and Fuyu, thanks to the fact that they were quite taller than she was. 

“Thanks.” Aki yawned before tightening his hold on her, snuggling his nose against her hair as he took a deep breath. “Did you get me a present, Nee-chan?”

“Eh? A present?” Misaki felt her face heat up, her heart racing with excitement, “Of course Nee-chan got you a present!”

“Hmm?” He hummed, his arms travelling from her shoulder slowly to her back. Now that she thought back to how many times Aki would try and touch her, Misaki had to wonder how she managed to convince herself it was anything but lust, “What is it?” he asked. 

“It’s a surprise.” she gasped as one of his hands trailed to her butt, the touch barely there as he lightly cupped a cheek. She felt hot and embarrassed, knowing that Fuyu and Natsu were watching them but more embarrassed that she allowed Aki to grope her so many times it had become the new normal for them. 

“Will I like it?” another squeeze on her butt. 

Fuyu and Natsu chimed in, knowing smiles on their faces, “Oh you’re definitely going to like it.”

Aki glared at the twins, “You guys better not steal her from me today.” he grumbled, making Misaki blush, “You two hog her all the time.”

“That’s not true.” Natsu said, laughing, “I think we all know Misaki gives you the most attention.”

“Yeah.” Fuyu said, “You’re just upset she doesn't give you her  _ undivided  _ attention. You can’t be greedy, Aki.”

"I’m eighteen now, you can’t tell me what to do!”

“Whatever. Now come have breakfast.”

“Oh ok.”

Misaki giggled as Aki forgot about his slight rebellious phase the second food was mentioned, letting her go as he sat in his chair.

They all sat together, watching happily as Aki scarfed down his food and made idle talk. Aki was a fairly social guy so for his birthday, he wanted nothing more than to stay inside, play video games and relax. His brothers protested, telling him that he needed to go out and party, celebrate turning eighteen but Aki declined.

“It’s stupid.” Aki said, walking back to the dining table once he put away his dishes, “I have the rest of my life to party. I just want to relax today.”

“Boring!” The twins sand in unison, making Misaki laugh. 

“Well,” she said, ruffling Aki’s hair, “I think it’s a great idea Aki. You deserve a break.”

“I knew Nee-chan would understand me.” Aki grinned, pulling her into another hug. Misaki blushed as his strong arms wrapped around her, her face pressed into his sturdy chest. 

She could see Natsu and Fuyu smile behind Aki’s back before they announced, “Alright. We’ll be back soon.”

“Where are you going?” Aki asked, separating from Misaki. 

“Mom accidentally sent your gift to the wrong address.” Natsu said, grabbing the car keys, “It got sent to the villa instead.”

“The villa is like, two hours away!” Aki said, “You guys don’t have to drive that far just for my gift. I’m sure we can figure something else out.”

Of course, the whole gift thing was a lie. They already had the present their mother had sent for Aki but they simply hid it in their car. They just needed a lie to get the twins out of the house so that Aki and Misaki could have some privacy without it feeling like they were leaving Aki on his birthday.

“It’s alright. Okaa-san would want you to have it today. Plus a long drive sounds nice.”

“And besides,” Fuyu said, giving them a smirk, “You probably want to be alone when you enjoy the gift Misaki has gotten you.”

Misaki flushed in embarrassment, looking away from Aki as he glanced at her in confusion.

“Have fun you two! We’ll be back soon!” and with that, the twins left the house, leaving Misaki and Aki alone together. 

“So...what is this gift you’re giving me? I was curious before but even more so now.” Aki said, turning towards his step-sister. 

“W-well…” Misaki sputtered, shoulders bunched in shyness as she thought of her next words. Swallowing her pride and clenching her tiny fists she said:

“It’s me!” she said softly, blushing at the embarrassing words she forced herself to say.

“Huh?”

“It’s me!” she repeated louder, “I’m your present!” she stretched her arms out happily, inviting him for a hug but Aki’s brain was a bit too fried for that:

“N-Nee-chan is-?!”

“Mhmm~” Misaki took the initiative and pushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her supple chest against his. “I’m all yours today. Whatever you want to do, no matter what, Nee-chan will do it for you!”

“T-Thats....” Aki sputtered, his brain clearly short circuiting as his mind whirred through endless, dirty possibilities that were too good to be true. It was Misaki’s job to make him realise it was going to become his reality. 

“C’mon Aki. I’m sure there’s something you want from me?” she asked innocently yet with confidence, like she didn't know his fantasies. She felt herself getting hot and bothered, the heat between her legs making her whole body tingle. 

“Y-Yeah I guess you can say that.”

“Then tell me.” Misaki said, firmly yet seductively, “Tell your Nee-chan what you want.”

“A-And if I do, you’ll do it?

“I’ll do it.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.”

Aki sputtered a bit more before he wrapped his arms around Misaki’s shoulders, nuzzling his nose against her hair. He muttered something softly, not loud enough for Misaki to hear.

“Huh? What was that?”

“I said…” Aki paused before continuing, “You still have to give me my birthday kiss. So kiss me, Nee-chan…”

Misaki’s heart melted over how pure his request was before she leaned forward, balancing on her tiptoes as her soft lips met Aki’s. The young man groaned into the kiss, not wasting a second before he slipped his tongue in. Their grip on each other tightened as they continued to make out, their tongues dancing with each other. Misaki’s moans were being swallowed by Aki’s skillful tongue, her gasp meeting the same fate when his hands trailed down and shamelessly cupped her butt. 

“A-Aki!” Misaki moaned as she broke the kiss. Compared to how he would touch her before, his hands on her felt different, felt like it was burning her skin! It felt raw, primal...desperate. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Aki asked, “You did say I could do anything but if you want to stop...I will.”

Misaki shook her head fervently, surging forward to give him another passionate kiss. 

Suddenly, Aki’s phone rang.

Aki groaned in annoyance, not wanting to pull away but Misaki stopped him. 

“It’s probably someone wanting to wish you,” she said, patting his cheek lovingly, “You should answer it. Don’t worry, i’ll be right here.”

Aki pouted before leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips before he trudged to the sofa where he had dumped his phone on. Sitting down, he answered the call. 

“Hello? Oh hey man! Thanks!” 

Misaki listened as Aki accepted the congratulations over his eighteenth birthday. She was about to leave, give Aki some space before he called out to her. He gestured for her to come closer and then...patted his lap. 

Misaki’s body shivered in excitement and before she even realised she was doing it, she was straddling Aki’s lap. He was still on the phone, his full attention elsewhere but she didn't miss the way his free hand was rubbing up and down her thigh. 

“Hmm?” he continued talking to his friend, “Oh, nothing much. My sister is going to give me my present now, so that’s exciting.”

Misaki pouted as Aki grinned, placing a hand over the receiver before he told her:

“‘Flash me your tits.’

Misaki jumped in surprise as she looked at Aki, the boy already undressing her with his eyes, a wolfish grin on his face. He raised an eyebrow, almost like he was challenging her. It seemed like he was still not convinced that she was ready to be his, almost like he was pushing her past a limit to see how she would react.

‘You promised. Anything I want. Unless you want to stop?” was all he said before he got back to his phone conversation. 

Her face beet red and her pussy throbbing, Misaki got off his lap before grabbing the hem on her blouse. Aki’s little scheme filled her with determination and she wasn't going to back down. She pulled up her blouse, quickly doing the same with her bra as the two materials sat bunched up on her collarbone. Her heavy breasts popped out and bounced around a bit before settling down. Her nipples were hard, her body shivering as she could feel Aki’s hungry stare against her boobs. She could practically see him drooling from his open jaw, his eyes wide, pupils dilated. 

“Holy fuck- Nee-chan- you actually-” his friend said something over the line which Aki quickly interrupted, “Hey man, i’m goign to have to call you back.” he hung up and threw his phone aside, his entre focus on her.

“I-I told you!” she said, “I’m your gift today and you can do anything you want to me. So, you don't have to worry about me wanting to s-stop because I don't…”

Misaki intertwined her fingers over her collarbone, pushing her breasts together teasingly to make them look more full.

“W-What do y-you want to d-do next?” She asked, more flustered than she realised. 

Aki wasn't any better, the young man swallowing before he pet his lap. 

“I-I want to suck your t-tits, Nee-Chan.” he said, bold yet shy.   
Misaki felt her pussy gush even more as she immediately straddled him, trying to not look as desperate as she actually was. 

“Just like that, Aki…” she gasped out, her heart beating rapidly, “Be more assertive. I’m yours.”

“Fuck-” without wasting a second, Aki surged forward and stuffed his face into her chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her. Misaki squealed as Aki motorboated her, her soft mounds jiggling each time he would move, his breath hot and wet against her skin. 

He started to pepper her chest with kisses, eventually moving up her right tit. 

“Last chance to say no.” Aki said, nuzzling his nose into her soft flesh, “because I don’t think i’ll be able to stop after this.”

Misaki cupped her breasts, her tits heavy in her hands and she practically presented them to Aki.

“Don’t stop. Please.”

His grip on her tightening, Aki opened his mouth and finally latched onto a nipple. Misaki moaned, her toes already curling as she gripped onto Aki’s hair, fingers fisting his black locks. 

His hand grabbed her other breast, kneading it as he started to suck, his hot tongue dancing over her hardening bud. His groans added pleasurable vibrations into her skin, making her whole body shiver. 

“Fuck- Nee-chan…” Aki grunted, his mouth never leaving her, “You’re so sexy-” with a final suck, Aki trapped her nipple between his teeth and lightly pulled, making Misaki scream in surprise.

“Shit-shit- Aki!” she squealed as he finally let go, her nipple wet and red from the assault, only for him to immediately pinch both her nipples between his fingers and pull harshly. 

Misaki tossed her head back with a yell, her back arching at Aki’s relentless touch. 

“C’mon, Nee-chan.” he said, voice deep and sultry, “I know you love the pain. You can handle it, right?” he let go before diving down and sucking Misaki’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first. He sucked her breasts like a baby, harsh and unrelenting and once he was satisfied with how wet, red and puffed up her nipples were, he let go, a string of saliva still connecting the two. His cock hardened even more in his pants as he took in how sexy Misaki looked. With her shirt and bra bunched up above her chest, her heavy breasts were heaving up and down as she panted, the red blush on her face travelling down to her rock hard nipples, making the hickeys he left on her pop vibrantly against her skin. 

His fingers were still on her tits, his index finger circling her nipples pleasantly. Misaki couldn't help but giggle. 

“What?” Aki asked.

“Nothing, it’s just…” she pushed her chest closer together, “Didn’t know you liked boobs so much, Aki.”

“Hah. How could I not? Especially when you’re flaunting them around everyday.” He gave a nipple one long lick, making Misaki hiccup from the suddenness.

“But you know…” Aki’s hands suddenly trailed down her back and to her butt, lightly grabbing it as he normally would. His long fingers softly rubbed over her ass, clearly enjoying the feeling.

“I love Nee-chan’s ass more.” Aki said, growling it into Misaki’s ear.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Mmhmm~” 

Aki’s nose rubbed against her blushing cheeks lightly, almost waiting to see if she would push him away, before he leaned forward and closed the gap. Misaki groaned into the kiss as Aki immediately shoved his tongue in, his fingers gently caressing her jaw. Misaki felt her face heat up and her heart was starting to beat faster. This wasn't the first time they kissed- it wasn't even the first time they made out- but it was a different feeling. Perhaps, because they had finally crossed the line, they no longer had to lie to themselves about what all the kisses and touches truly meant:

Lust.

Misaki shivered as her body started to move instinctively, her clothed pussy gliding over Aki’s hardon. The younger man thrust upwards, like a reflex, grinding his erection against her heat. The two moaned into each other's mouths, their sounds swallowed between tongue and lips. 

Aki quickly took off her top and bra, discarding both onto the floor and leaving Misaki topless. Likewise, Misaki got him to take his T-shirt off, her eyes and hands gliding over his toned torso. His biceps were bulging, his abs flexing in restraint and Misaki could feel the way his muscles throbbed beneath her fingers. As she was ogling and touching, Aki’s lips latched onto her neck, making her toes curl as he posessively marked her up, leaving behind dark hickeys against her reddening skin, a hand on her tit, squeezing it. 

“Fuck! Nee-chan!” Aki swore as Misaki’s hand gently grazed his throbbing erection, “Yeah, keep doing that- fuck!”

His eyes were glued to Misaki’s hand, her smaller palm grabbing his cock through his jeans. 

“W-What do you want me to do, Aki?”

He already had order in his head and with no hesitation, he lightly thumbed Misaki’s bottom lip incessantly, “I want to fuck your mouth.”

Misaki’s pussy gushed as she nodded, slowly getting off of his lap and onto her knees.

“Holy fuck- can’t beleive this is happening…”Aki gasped as her expert fingers grabbed his pants and boxers and pulled them down, excitement evident in her eyes. 

Aki’s cock popped out, stiff as a rock and Misaki practically started drooling. Much like his brothers, he was an impressive size, standing proud and tall with a girth that already got Misaki’s pussy tingling, knowing that he would eventually stretch her out deliciously. Aki himself was a mess, his face on fire considering this was the first time a girl had seen his bare cock. And it wasn't just any girl. It was Misaki- his step sister- someone he was in love with from the day they met. 

And here she was, on her knees with her tits out, ready to suck him off. 

And the second she put her lips on him he felt pleasure unlike anything he’d ever felt before. 

“Fuck!! Nee-chan!! Fuck- Oh God!” Aki cried out, his body trembling as Misaki started taking him into her mouth, her hot and wet tongue gliding over his cock easily. She moaned at the taste, her tongue tracing his vein. 

She started bobbing her head, her hand stoking the base as she enjoyed the feeling of his cock in her mouth. Aki seemed to enjoy it too, the young man tossing his head back, eyes closed and mouth open as he moaned deliciously. Misaki felt a certain feeling of pride, knowing that she was turning Aki into a drooling mess, a fate that she usually experienced. But she knew she could make him feel even better.

Holding his cock steady, Misaki pulled away until only the head was in her mouth and then she sucked, hard, his tongue dancing over the slit at the same time. Just as expected, Aki screamed, his hips thrusting up for a second, toes curling as Misaki continued her relentless assault on his cock head. 

“N-Nee-chan! Fuck! Yes! Oh Yes- just like that- just like that- oh fuck yes!” his hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, not knowing whether to push her off or drag her forward. 

Misaki ended up making the decision for him, pulling off of his cock and stroking him instead, her saliva making the glide easier. 

“You said you wanted to fuck my mouth, right?” she asked, her eyes showing off how eager she was. 

Aki grinned a wolfish smile, raising an eyebrow, “Why do you look more excited than I do?”

Misaki pouted, “S-shut up! Do you want me to do it or not?”

“Oh, don’t act like you’re doing me a favor, Nee-chan~” Aki said, his voice dropping down deliciously deep. He scooted forward a bit, taking his cock with one hand while the other one pulled Misaki forward by her hair, placing his slick member against her cheek, “I know you want to suck my cock, I know you want me to fuck your throat- so why don’t you beg for it?”

Misaki said nothing, Aki’s dominant tone was bringing out her bratty side while also making her pussy wetter. He coked his head, smirking before he took his dick and smacked her cheek with it, making her gasp. 

“Mmmm~ This is nice~” Aki teased as he continued to slap her with his cock, “I could get off to this. Or I can just jack myself off and cum all over your face. Does that sound better?” 

Misaki pressed her legs together, her pussy twitching each time she was slapped. She was told by her brothers that Aki seemed to be the dominant and sadistic type, but she didn’t think it was so easy to flick that switch. The transition from blushing virgin to sadistic pervert was so sudden she felt like she got whiplash. 

“Open your mouth.” Aki ordered and Misaki followed without even realising it. 

“Good girl…” he grunted as he placed his cockhead on her slick tongue, “Don’t close your mouth. Keep it nice and open for me…” and he started to thrust lightly, his cock gliding over her wet tongue, making her taste his precum that was leaking out the slit. She moaned, loving the taste and suddenly wanting nothing more but to shove his member down her throat. 

“Oooo… Nee-chan… that’s so nice…” Aki moaned, moving criminally slow, like he knew he was torturing her, “I could cum just from this.”

Misaki’s whine of protest made him laugh, the humiliating feeling making Misaki’s pussy gush even more. 

“All you have to do is ask, Nee-chan.” he reminded as he took his cock away from her mouth and started to stroke it, making her even more desperate.

“P-Please…” she begged, her hands gripping his jeans tightly. 

“Please what?”

“Please...f-fuck my mouth.”

“I can’t hear you~”

“Fuck- please Aki, fuck your Nee-chan’s mouth!”

“That’s a good girl~” Aki praised before he stood up. Grabbing Misaki’s chin, he angled her face appropriately, smirking as Misaki’s eyes sparkled when his cock was in front of her face. 

Without saying a word, Misaki opened her mouth and took Aki’s cock in, making the younger man moan again. It had taken all of his willpower to pull away and tease her, pulling away from that delicious feeling felt like hell, but it was worth it. Something about making his older sister beg for his cock got his rocks off more than anything else. 

“That’s it- take my fucking cock- almost- fuck!” Aki was panting loudly, a wide grin on his face as he sunk his cock all the way down. Misaki’s nose pressed against his abdomen, her throat squeezing around him as she tried to hold it together. It was a beautiful and filthy sight, Aki almost came just from that. 

Slowly, he pulled out, the veins in his hand popping from gripping her hair before he shoved back in, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt his cock slide down her hot, wet throat. 

“Nee-chan- i’m not gonna- last long- fuuuuck!” Aki grunted as he started to thrust, slowly building up speed as he chased the euphoric pleasure. Misaki moaned around his cock, excited at the idea that she would be tasting Aki’s cum. 

“Shit- cumming- I’m cumming!” Aki cried out before he thrust forward while simultaneously pulling Misaki in, shoving his cock as far down her throat as he could. He came ropes and ropes of cum, his hot semen immediately swallowed happily. Misaki moaned as she could feel his cock throb inside her each time it pumped out a load of cum.

He collapsed back onto the sofa once he was done, a total mess. His face was red and he was panting heavily, coming down from his high. 

“Fuck-” he cursed, “Nee-chan, that felt so good-”

“Glad you liked it~” Misaki teased, her voice a bit hoarse, “Was I the best you had?”

“...You’re the only one i’ve ever had.”

Misaki raised her eyebrows, “You’ve never had a blowjob before?” 

Aki shook his head, not looking at her.

“You...you’re a virgin?”

“Y-Yeah…” Aki replied, his face beet red only this time from embarrassment, “Look, I know it’s lame but-”

“I don’t think it’s lame!” Misaki consoled before he could complete his sentence, “I was just a bit surprised. Aki is so cute,” she placed a kiss to his thigh, “Handsome,” she moved up and placed another on his abs, “Sweet,” another on his chest, “Talented,” she kissed his cheek, “And confident.” a final one of his lips, “I was just surprised no one snatched you up by now.”

“Well, it’s not like people didn’t try…” Aki said before he surged forward and hugged Misaki tightly, pressing his face into her breasts, “But you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

“Aki…” 

“Nee-chan.” Aki pulled away and kissed her, his lips incessant and filled with passion, “Let me make love to you.”

Biting her lower lip and with no hesitation, Misaki nodded.

~~~~~

“Fuck- yes! Right there! Right there!” Misaki arched her back off the bed, waves of pleasure coursing through her body as Aki’s fingers found that perfect spot inside of her. He moaned at her screams, the vibrations shooting up through her clit. 

The second the two of them entered the bedroom, all clothes were off and they were on Aki’s bed. The younger man had a brain freeze when he finally got to see and touch Misaki’s pussy, practically drooling

“Pussy...Nee-chan’s pussy-” Aki had moaned, his eyes transfixed on her wet core, fingers spreading her wide. She hadn’t felt embarrassment like that in a long time, feeling so hot with how Aki was shamelessly staring at her. He immediately started eating her out, his tongue lapping up her wetness like a hungry dog. He was inexperienced, Misaki having to guide him for a bit and show him where she gets the most pleasure, but he was a fast learner and in minutes, she was putty in his hands. 

His tongue swiped over her clit, her juices dripping down his hands as he fingered her. He groaned, Misaki’s taste on his tongue was delicious and Aki felt like he could eat her up all night. 

“C-Close! I’m close!” Misaki announced, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Gonna cum?” He asked, still tonguing her, “Cum Nee-chan. Cum on my tongue. Wanna taste you- Mmmmm~” His lips pursed around her clit, giving it a suck that made Misaki’s back arc off the bed. 

“Fuck- yes!” she screamed, fastly approaching her orgasm, “Cumming- i’m cumming!” With another shout, Misaki climaxed, her legs shooting out, toes curling. Aki held her hips down with a bruising grip, trying to control her as she writhed around. He groaned as his mouth was filled with her juices, dripping down his chin as he helped her ride out her orgasm. 

“A-Aki, slow down…” Misaki said once she had calmed down, pushing Aki’s head away as the young man continued to eat her out. He gave her clit a final suck and a kiss before he pulled away, sitting on his knees as he looked down at her. His face was red as he wiped her cum off his mouth with the back of his hand before he leaned over Misaki and caught her in a kiss. Misaki moaned as she tasted Aki along with her own flavor dancing over their tongues. 

“Nee-chan…” Aki said once they pulled away, “Can I?”

He pressed his cockhead against her opening, his dick hard as a rock and leaking precum.

Misaki pulled him back down for another kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him tight. 

“Fuck me Aki~” she said, her heart hammering in her chest, “Fuck your Nee-chan.”

Not waiting any longer, Aki did just that. He shoved his tongue down Misaki’s throat, posessively dancing with and sucking on her tongue as he pressed into her. He started to moan and gasp louder and louder as he continued to sink in, all of his cries getting swallowed by Misaki's skillful tongue. 

“Nee-chan! Fuck!” Aki moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he pulled away, “N-Nee-chan! Your pussy feels so good! Ah-fuck!”

Misaki was mewling beneath him, her hole getting stretched out deliciously by his cock.

“Aki!” She cried out, “Y-Your cock is so big! It’s filling me up so good! Aki!”

“Nee-chan!” Aki bottomed out, his balls slapping against her ass. The two of them were a panting mess, especially Aki. 

“Nee-chan...took my...virginity…” he moaned out, trying to adjust to the feeling of her hot, wet walls clamping down on him, his arms shaking as he tried his best to hold himself up.

“Aki-Aki! Move- please!” Misaki whined as the tingles of pleasure started to wash over her. She needed this- she needed him.

“Fuck-fuck-fuuuck!” Aki cursed as he started to move, dragging his cock out to the tip before he plunged back in. Misaki arched her back as she was stuffed full, loving the feeling of Aki’s heavy cock fill her up so deliciously. 

“Oh- yes!” Misaki moaned. It had been awhile since she was made love to so gently, usually opting for rough fucking, but it was still quite nice. 

Aki’s abs flexed and trembled each time he thrust into her, his moans music to her ears as he tried to handle the pleasure. 

“Fuck- Nee-chan!” he moaned, getting more into it, “you’re so tight- so wet- oh you’re squeezing me so- ah!”

Misaki loved that he was vocal, feeling some pride at the fact that her pussy was driving him insane. But it wasn't like she was any better. Involuntary cries spilled from her lips each time his fat cock thrust into her, his girth splitting her in two. He started to pick up the pace, going from gentle to more feral, like a man in heat.

“Th-There! Right there!” Misaki cried, creaming around his cock as he hit her G-spot. With a lick of the lips, Aki expertly aimed his dick to pound her sweet spot, making her gush each time. 

“Ooo~ Fuck yes!” he cried out, grabbing her legs and pushing up, pressing her knees into her chest, “I wanna go deeper- ah- ah- ah- so deep in this slutty pussy!”

Misaki’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, the new position allowing Aki to shove his cock right up against her cervix, his cockhead pressing into it incessantly. 

“Sh-Shit gonna cum, Nee-chan! Gonna cum!” He bit his lip and he rutted into her, going absolutely feral. His hips were a blur, his muscles strained and he fucked Misaki into the mattress, “Cum- can I cum inside you, Nee-chan- ah- fuck yes! Nee-chan! Let me fill you up!”

“Yes! Yes- yes- yes- yes! Cum inside me!” Misaki begged, bringing a hand up to roll her clit, pushing herself up to her approaching orgasm, “I want your cum in-in-inside meeee~”

“Yeah? Oh yeah- gonna fill you up- gonna claim you- gonna pump my Nee-chan full of my cum- oh fuck- oh fuck! Cumming- Cumming!” 

With a final cry, Aki climaxed, his back arching as his orgasm hit him like a truck. He grunted and moaned, his cock twitching as it pumped load after load into Misaki’s pussy. The feeling of his hot seed filling her insides was what pushed Misaki over the edge, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue sticking out, her pussy gushing and tightening over his dick. He continued to thrust a bit, milking his cock and helping her along her climax, never having felt so satisfied before. 

He eventually put her legs back down and collapsed on top of Misaki, a hot and sweaty mess, his cock still inside of her. 

“Fuck…” he panted into her ear, “that...that was…”

She hugged him, enjoying the feeling of his weight on her, “Amazing…”

“I- I can't believe I just…” he pulled away and slowly pulled out his cock, his eyes wide and glued to her pussy that started to drip out his cum, “Nee-chan…”

“It’s ok, i’m on birth control.” she consoled before he spiralled, “don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, ok…” Aki said, “So...that means I can cum inside of you all I want…” his cock twitched as his fingers spread apart her pussy lips, spreading her hole so he could see more of his semen gush out, “And not worry about you getting pregnant?”

Misaki raised an eyebrow, impressed that he was already hard and clearly ready to go again. And lucky for him, she was already ready to go as many rounds as wanted. 

With a grin, she turned around and laid on her stomach, hands reaching back to grab her ass and spread her cheeks, practically presenting her holes to him. 

“Is that a promise?”

~~~~~

“Wow. Would you look at that?”

Misaki looked up at the open door to Aki’s room, Fuyu and Natsu standing there, big grins on their faces. They looked impressed, taking in the situation. 

“Aki really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

Misaki giggled, her laughter soft, “N-nothing you g-guys haven’t done before.”

“True,” Fuyu said, walking up to the bed, “So, looks like the plan was a success?”

Misaki nodded, a dopey grin on her face. Aki had fucked her for three more rounds before they took a break to order some pizza and play a few video games before they were back in his room for another set of fucking, each time dumping another load into her pussy, her ass and tits. The man was currently in the bathroom, leaving Misaki alone for the few minutes in which the twins had returned, just in time. 

“Fucking hell!” Natsu exclaimed, grabbing Misaki’s legs and spreading her eagle wide, “Look at all that cum! Who knew someone so young had all of that pent up?”

Fuyu whistled, impressed as he saw the globs of semen in and around her pussy, “Well, he has been watching us fuck her for two years and could do nothing about it, so i’m not surprised.”

“Nee-chan! I got you some water and- ah!” Aki exclaimed as he walked into his room and saw his older brothers standing over a fucked out Misaki. 

“Nii-chan! This- this is-” Aki’s brain shortfused as he tried to think of an excuse for what they were seeing forgetting in his panic that everything was alright. 

“Congratulations little bro! You finally did it!”

“Huh?”

“You finally fucked Misaki. Welcome to adulthood, Aki.”

“Wh- you guys knew?!” 

“Yeah of course we did,” Fuyu patted his brother on the shoulder as they walked out the room, “that’s why we left you guys alone for those few hours, you’re welcome by the way.”

“Y-You guys-”

“C’mon. We got cake. Let’s eat!” Natsu said, cheerfully. Aki looked less panicked, clearly glad that they were ok with it all. 

“Lemme take a bath first…” Misaki said as she sat up, squirming at the now uncomfortable wetness on her body.

“Oh- let me help you!” Aki said, walking up to help her. She was stark naked while he had his trunks on, but with the bite marks, hickeys and scratches on his back, he wasn't in any better shape. 

“Well, Nii-chan still has to make dinner,” Natsu said, “So the two of you take your time.”

“Not too long tho,” Fuyu sternly said, “Don’t think you have time for another round.”

Aki blushed heavily while Misaki chuckled. Aki needed time to get used to the new dynamic between them, now that they’re all going to be fucking. 

He took her to the bath and helped clean her up, and while they didn’t have another round, he finger fucked her until she squirted all over the bathtub. After which, they got out and got dressed. Misaki hummed in delight as Aki had given her his hoodie to wear. A possessive act but she enjoyed the feeling of the oversized clothing that smelled like him so she wasn't complaining. 

The smell of delicious food wafted through the air as the two of them made their way down to the kitchen. Natsu had whipped up a delicious dinner of ramen, Aki’s favorite, and Natsu had decorated a cake with candles.

The four of them sat down together, singing Aki a happy birthday before they dived into their food. It felt like their normal family dinners, with banter and laughs but instead of the twins touching her thighs or grabbing her ass under the table, this time it was Aki. 

“Ah-Aki!” Misaki moaned as he suddenly latched himself onto her back while she was putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

His clingy nature seemed to have multiplied by a hundred, his hands having always been touching her in some way during dinner and now, his hands went under her hoodie and grabbed her tits. 

“Ah! Akiiii…” he tweaked her nippled through her bra, making her shiver. 

After a lick and bite over her earlobe, he growled into her ear: “What if I take you, right here, right now?”

Before she could respond, the twins chimed in from the living room, “If you do, we’re joining!”

“Hah?” Aki barked, turning around to glare at them.

“Hey, we’re horny too.” Fuyu said, winking at them, “So if you fuck her here, we wanna join.”

“But I-”

“Hey, no being greedy, Aki.” Natsu said, “We’re all gonna be sharing her from now on, you know that right?”

Aki’s grip on her tightened and Misaki couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at his protectiveness. 

“You guys have had her for two years now.” Aki said, glaring at them, “The least I can get is to have this night with her, alone.”

The twins cocked their heads before nodding, “Ok. You make a fair point.”

But it seemed like Aki was no longer interested in fucking her in the kitchen, so he bent down and slung her over his shoulder, making her squeal in surprise and he started carrying her to his room.

“Have fun you two!”

“Call us if you want us to join!”

Aki slammed his door shut before he lightly threw Misaki onto his bed. He wasted no time as he crawled over her, a predatory glint in his eyes. Seems like the twins got under his skin a bit, awakening his more dominant side. 

He proceeded to fuck Misaki so hard, her screams echoing through the house, his bed creaking loudly, for several rounds, filling her up each time. She woke up the next morning, Aki sleeping soundly beside her, his arms around her possessively, her pussy sore and full but that didn't stop her from immediately taking care of his morning wood. 

She was excited for what was to come. 


End file.
